Truth of the Matter
by trekfan12
Summary: This is my answer to a challenge on BBMSlash list on LJ. Who is Don Wroe?


The Truth of the Matter – by Trekfan

Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I wish I could be as creative as Annie Proulx. I am only borrowing her wonderful characters.

"Ennis, boss wants to see you." Scott told Ennis who was brushing one of the horses down.

Ennis had been working at the Triple W ranch for two years, He had been careful to time his trips to the mountains during slow times. So next month was going to be a slow month and he was rarin to see Jack. So he'd asked from time off. It had been almost five months since they'd seen each other and Ennis was missing him something fierce.

Ennis put the curry brush down, took a deep breath and walked over to the office. He was sure that Mr. Wroe was going to give him the boot.

"You wanted ta see me sir?' he walked into the small, sparsely furnished, office.

"Yes, Ennis, please sit down."

Ennis sat at a chair in front of the desk, his hat in his hand. He was rubbing his thumb nervously across the rim.

"I understand you want to take some time off next month?"

Ennis hunched his shoulders and bowed his head. "Yeah I do, I know I'd be leavin ya short handed. And if ya gotta let me go I understand." Ennis glanced up in disbelief when he heard Don Wroe laughing.

"Ennis I didn't call ya in here to fire you. I called you in here to tell you you can have the time. I just happened to hear one of the hands mention you were going fishing. I have a cabin up in the Big Horn Mountains and I wanted to know if you'd like to use it."

"Mr. Wroe I don't wanna take advantage of ya, bein my boss and all."

"Nonsense, Ennis, I hardly use it this time of year. It is fully stocked with canned goods. Has all the modern conveniences. All you'd have to do is stock the fridge if you wanted cold stuff."

"Well if yer sure, I do appreciate it."

"Sure, you and your fishing buddy will have a great time."

"How do you know about my fishing buddy?" Ennis said indignantly.

"Well I know I don't go fishing or hunting alone, it's more fun with a friend. So I just assumed you'd be bringing a friend. Doesn't matter to me, as long as you take good care of the place. It's yours. Well whattya say?"

Ennis realized Don knew nothing about his relationship with Jack. So he tried to relax and said, "Thank ya."

"You come by for the keys before you go."

Ennis drove by the post office during lunch and got a post card.

Jack,

Meet me on the 12th of next month at Big Horn Mountains near the Green Meadows turnoff. Got us a cabin, bud.

Ennis

A week later Ennis found a post card among his pile of mail.

Ennis,

"A cabin, huh? I'm bringing steaks you bring the beer. We're doin it right, friend.

The 12th couldn't come fast enough for Ennis. He hadn't felt this happy since his girls were born.

He borrowed two horses from Don Wroe and a trailer and headed out to the Big Horns.

He sat in a chair on the wooden porch in front of the Don Wroe's cabin. He kept staring at the dirt road waiting for Jack.

He knew he'd done Jack wrong when he'd turned him way after his divorce and that had been several years ago.

He still felt guilty, he hoped the cabin might make up for it. This would be the first time they'd have a roof over their heads. Except for that time in the Siesta Motel they'd only been in tents. Till now.

He'd put the beers in the fridge and took a quick glance around the kitchen and living room. It was a very rustic cabin. He brought eggs, milk and bacon. He'd also brought some spuds and orange juice cause he knew Jack liked em.

He heard a noise in the distance that was as familiar to him as his own heartbeat. Jack's truck came up the road, it was in a lot better shape than the one that brought him to Signal.

He got up from the chair and watched Jack park the truck and get out.

"Bout time you got your ass up here."

"I been on the road fourteen hours, Ennis, don't bust my balls if I had ta keep ya waitin for a…" his bitchin was silenced by a pair of hungry lips.

"I'm sorry, darlin, I just want ya so bad."

"I want ya too, Ennis." He pulled away and led Ennis to the back of the pickup where he had a cooler stashed.

"I stopped in Thermopolis and picked us up the best steaks I could find. Help me get em in the fridge."

Together they loaded the cooler inside and put the steaks away.

Jack took a good look around and whistled. "Woo wee, this sure is a nice place your boss got. Sure is nice a him lettin you use it. He must like ya."

They didn't get much time for a tour of the place. Jack didn't want to waste time.

"Jack what's gotten into ya?" Ennis was trying to catch his breath. No sooner had they put the steaks in the away than Jack jumped him. They landed on the leather couch and Jack was kissing him and rubbing his crotch against Ennis.

"Nothing yet, cowboy, but after fourteen hours of driving I know what I wanna get into me." Jack was straddling Ennis' hips. He'd pulled his shirt off and was working on Ennis.

Ennis couldn't remember Jack being so wild like a bull elk in heat. Jack pulled off his shirt and then unzipped his pants. Before he knew it he was lying naked on the couch. Jack had stripped his clothes off and was capturing his lips. He tangled his fingers in Jack's dark locks and was clawing the tendrils in his fingers, pulling them tight. Their tongues met and Ennis felt their burgeoning cocks rubbing against each other.

"Ah, Jack, ah." He tried to catch his breath, but Jack lascivious movements increased. Finally Jack sat up but didn't get off Ennis' lap, instead Ennis watched as Jack spit on his hand and slicked Ennis' cock with his saliva and he moved forward until the tip of Ennis' swollen cock was positioned at the rosebud opening. Jack pushed back and moaned as Ennis' cock slid in.

"Oh yeah, that's what I been waitin for, cowboy." Jack locked eyes with Ennis as he pushed himself on his length. His eyes dilated with need.

"Oh gawd," Jack groaned when Ennis' length was all the way in. He was breathing hard and Ennis was clenching his teeth as he felt Jack's anal muscles tightly grip his cock.

Jack started to move on Ennis, rotating his hips as he moved back and forth. "Mmm ah, Ennis bend your knees." He gasped. When Ennis complied he leaned back and put his hands on the top of his knees and pistoned up and down. Ennis watched the sweat pouring down from Jack's chest down to his stomach and then to his fine thatch of hair surrounding his groin. But what really captured his attention is this new position. They'd had sex facing each other before but with Jack using his knees as anchors. He reached out and ran his hand down Jack's stomach, his sweat coating his hand. Then his eyes focussed on Jack's ridged cock that was leaking, wet pre-cum down the large shaft. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped it.

"Jack" Ennis moaned while thrusting into Jack's welcoming body, a few moments later and he felt his essence empty into his lover's body.

Jack's lips found his and he felt his hands on his chest. Jack was lying on him, his cock still sheathed snuggly inside. It felt like Jack didn't want to let go yet, his muscles still pulsing around his cock.

Jack's fingers ran through his chest hairs and played with his nipples. A kiss made his skin tingle.

"Oh Ennis," (kiss) "Ennis I been missin ya something fierce. I red lined it all the way up here."

(Kisssss) Jack kissed him so deeply it felt like he wanted to crawl inside Ennis. He pulled back and gazed at Ennis. "But it sure was worth it, cowboy."

They moved to the bedroom where there was a full size bed, more room than they'd ever had together.

They'd fallen asleep for a while Ennis wrapped around Jack. Even in sleep Ennis was protective of his man.

Jack was the first to wake up, his face resting against Ennis' chest. He couldn't help admiring his body. Over the years Ennis' body had grown from the nineteen-year-old boy to the strapping strong muscular man who was holding him. He couldn't help but smile in contentment and kiss the warm skin. His lips found a nipple and he latched on and sucked on it. He was rewarded with a moan and fingers combing through his hair.

"Mm, Jack, whattya doin?" came a mumbled inquiry.

"Tryin ta getcha up." He licked the other nipple.

"Is it workin?" he gazed up at Ennis, a hand caressed his cheek and a pair of lips touched his.

"Yeah, never been woken up like this before."

He kissed Jack long and deep, their tongues battling it out.

Jack broke off the kiss, "come on cowboy, let's go have dinner." He climbed out of bed and went into the living room to retrieve his clothes off the floor. Leaving a perplexed Ennis shaking his head and putting his own clothes on.

It wasn't long before they were sitting under the large oak trees behind the cabin. Their steaks eaten and both men nursing their beers. They sat side by side gazing up at the mountain.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Jack asked as he reached out and threaded his fingers between Ennis'.

"Sure nough." Ennis sighed.

"Let's take a tour of the place." Jack got up and pulled Ennis with him. They walked back into the cabin. The living room was small and had a stone fireplace on one wall with a mantel and a painting hanging over it. The kitchen had some modern conveniences.

They once again found themselves in the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was large with a full-size bed in the middle of the room.

Ennis sat on the bed and took off his boots and lay back against the headboard. He looked at Jack expectantly. Jack crawled up to Ennis from the foot of the bed, gazed deeply into his eyes and kissed Ennis. Then he abruptly got up and moved to the master bathroom.

"Jack?" Ennis looked over at Jack's retreating back.

"Gotta pee, be right back." He shut the door. Jack took a good look around and smiled.

Ennis sat waiting for Jack to come out, he tried to be patient but looking at Jack's fine ass was his undoing. Ennis heard water running in the bathroom. 'He's takin a shower now?'

Ennis didn't know if he could wait and by the look of his growing bulge in his pants he didn't think it could wait either.

"Ennis?" Jack called out to him. "Can ya get me a washcloth?"

"A washcloth?! I'll give ya a washcloth, you dumbass." Ennis jumped off the bed and stormed into the bathroom. His mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him. Jack was lying in a large bathtub. There were jets shooting the water around Jack's naked body.

"Surprise Ennis. Look it what I found a Jacuzzi."

"A whut?"

"Never mind just take yer clothes off and get in here!"

Ennis hadn't heard that tone come from Jack since he'd told him to get in the tent up on Brokeback.

And just like back then Ennis didn't waste any time disrobing and joining Jack in the churning water.

There was just enough room for the two of them.

"Move yer fat ass over." Ennis groused.

"You wasn't thinkin my ass was fat earlier."

"Let me check." Ennis rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Jack, his hands running down his back and finally squeezed Jack's ass cheeks. His fingers playing around the cleft then one finding entrance into Jack's tight channel.

"I was wrong, darlin, yer ass ain't fat." (kiss) "You got one fine ass."

Jack leaned forward and kissed Ennis. Ennis' back was pressed up against the tub wall, his hands still on Jack's butt cheeks massaging them.

"Mmm love getting clean like this." Jack's lips latched onto Ennis' lips again. He stood up just enough so he could lather Ennis' cock with soap and slid down very slowly onto it. "Oh gawd, Ennis, yer so big." His mouth clenched as he fully impaled himself on Ennis' cock.

Ennis didn't move a muscle and looked into Jack's eyes. "Am I hurtin ya? We don't have ta do this, darlin."

"It's okay, I wanna do this, Ennis." Jack rotated his hips and bucked up and down on the large shaft.

The tempo got faster and Ennis wrapped his hands around Jack's cock, pumping in time with the thrusts until Jack moaned. "Here it comes!" he squirted on Ennis' chest. A few more thrusts and Ennis emptied his load into Jack.

Jack rolled over next to him, he shut the jets off and they lay there quietly. Ennis caressing Jack's cheek. Jack mirrored him. They gently nuzzled cheeks, noses and finally took some washcloths and shampooed and bathed each other.

They toweled each other off and lay on the bed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Ennis got up and made breakfast, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting towards the bedroom woke Jack up. He stretched in contented bliss at the remembrance of last night and smiling thinking of the man making them breakfast. Jack got dressed and watched Ennis serving up their meal. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ennis' chest and leaned his chin one his shoulder. "Mornin, cowboy." He kissed his collarbone.

"Mornin," Ennis smiled and put his hands on Jack's arms and pulled tight. They turned and kissed then sat and ate.

"Wanna go ridin?" Ennis asked between mouthfuls.

"I thought we already done that last night."

Ennis gave Jack's shoulder a shove.

"On the horses dumbass!"

Jack chuckled "Sure I'm about ready."

They spent the afternoon riding through the forest on Blacky and Sundance.

After a few hours they returned to the cabin. Ennis got off Blacky, his clothes were covered in mud.

"I'm sorry, Ennis, I didn't know there was a mud hole there."

They'd stopped by the lake and one thing led to another and they were wrestling and Ennis fell right into the mud.

"Take care of the horses I'm goin to take a shower."

Jack took off the horse's saddles and brushed them down and made sure they had food and water.

Jack came into the cabin and took off his hat. He heard the shower going and decided to start dinner. He went into the kitchen and looked in the cupboard. There were cans of Dinty Moore stew so he took a few of those and opened a draw looking for some utensils when he spotted some photos and newspaper articles. His curiosity got the better of him. He saw the photos were of a family. 'Maybe this is Don Wroe's family.' He thought. He'd have to show this to Ennis. He was about to close the drawer when an old article caught his eye. It was dated 1956 and reported a fatal car crash that killed a couple. They missed the curve in the road and drove off it. The driver was suspected of drunk driving. Jack's face paled when he read the names of the victims.

"Jack?"

Jack jumped out of his skin at the sound of Ennis' voice.

"Ennis! You almost scared me to death, boy." Jack wanted to put the papers back but it was too late.

"Whattcha got there?" Ennis had taken his shower, put on some clean clothes and was famished and hoping Jack had started dinner when he spotted him staring at something in his hand. He'd noticed Jack had grown pale so he became concerned.

"Ennis, I um," he sighed, "I was lookin for a spoon and found these photos and newspaper clippings. You might wanna see this."

Ennis sat down at the dining room table and read over the article. His lips clenched together when he saw his parent's names mentioned within the report.

Then he looked at the photos. There was an old one of a family group, there was three boys and two girls. One of the boys looked very much like his father.

Jack had taken a seat next to him. "Who are those people Ennis?" he asked gently.

"This here is a picture of my daddy and his brothers and sisters. This one here." Ennis pointed to the boy in the middle of the shot, "here is my daddy when he was about ten. And this is my Uncle Ted, he developed diabetes and died. This here is my Aunt Beth and Aunt Olive. They both got married when they was grown and moved away." Ennis was still staring at the photo.

"And who is this fella standing on the other side of your pa?"

Ennis kept looking at him, studying the features real close. "I've seen pictures of the family before. My mama used to take some albums she had in the attic down at Christmas and sat me and KE and Ellen down to look at em. But I done never seen this one. I don't rightly know who that other fella is." There was something strangely familiar about this smiling boy but Ennis couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over at the other photos. There was some in the pile that was of Don Wroe taken when he first bought this place, and photos of Don's wife and kids.

"Why would Mr. Wroe have pictures of yer daddy and his family?"

"I don't know, Jack!" Jack's question annoyed Ennis. Truth is he didn't like mysteries and Jack had stumbled upon one right now. What he didn't know was how did Don Wroe know his family? He'd only met the man two years ago when he went looking for work.

Jack got up and went about warming dinner up for them and seeing how they upset Ennis he didn't mention the stuff he'd found in the drawer again. He put a bowl of stew in front of Ennis and sat opposite him. Ennis ate slowly, his mind obviously not on eating. When Jack finished his bowl he went for seconds. Ennis had barely touched his first.

"Ennis I'm sure there is a reason Don Wroe has those photos, maybe he knew your family from way back. Maybe he's related to yer daddy some how."

"If he was related how come he never told me. I been workin for him for two fuckin years and he never said he knew my family. What the hell am I supposed ta think?"

"Not the worst like ya usually do."

"What the hell's that supposed ta mean?"

"Well I recall a time, when we got together after four fuckin years apart I wanted us to get a cow and calf operation together but you said 'it weren't gonna be that way.' You think we was gonna end up like Earl. How you know how things are gonna be? You got some kinda crystal ball or somethin? Just like you thinkin the worst of Don Wroe, I can just see them wheels a turnin, Ennis. You think maybe Don Wroe was responsible for yer mamma and daddy dyin?"

Ennis got up real fast from the table his partially eaten bowl of stew overturned and the contents fell onto the wooden table. He marched out the door and slammed the door shut behind him.

Jack sighed and cleaned up the turned over stew and then did the dishes. He knew Ennis needed time alone to think so he gave it to him. He went back to look at all the papers. As he picked up the pile an envelope fell out onto the floor. Jack picked it up and went over to the sofa and opened the letter. It had been addressed to Don Wroe and dated 1955:

Dear Don,

It sure was nice to hear from you. I got your letter you sent me from Korea, sure am glad you got back from the war in one piece. I know we haven't always been close but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you and hoping you are doing well.

I hear you got married when you got back, sure would be good to get together again. My youngins are doing good. I gotta keep on em though, KE now he takes after me, hard worker, is a natural at ranching. But Ennis, well he's eleven now and I sometimes ride him hard but he's a good boy and I know he'll appreciate all the lessons I'm teachin him now.

Ellen takes after her mama, Eve has been showin her how to keep a home so later on when she gets married she'll make some fella a good wife.

I sure do miss ya, Don. I hope you'll let me know if you and yer wife can come on down to Sage and visit a spell.

Your brother

Kenneth

Jack stared at the letter, the truth of the matter finally came out. Don knew Ennis' father cause he was his brother. That was the connection between them. A smile lit up Jack's face and he couldn't wait to tell Ennis that he's got something in common with Don Wroe. He wondered if Don knew his connection to Ennis. 'He must know, how many Del Mars could there be in the state of Wyoming?'

Jack got up and went out to look for Ennis.

"Ennis?" he looked around the porch, then the back of the cabin. He wasn't by the lake and then it dawned on him. What one place would Ennis seek out for solace? Jack made a beeline for the stables. Sure enough Ennis was there grooming the horses. He was talking to Sundance when he came in.

"Ennis. I got something to show ya."

"I think I seen enough Jack."

"I found this, it fell out of the pile of photos and stuff. You gotta read it, it will tell ya what ya wanna know." Jack gave Ennis the letter, stood by him while he read it. There were some tears in Ennis' eyes when he came to the end.

"Don Wroe is…

"Yer uncle Ennis."

"But, how, I mean why. No wonder, I thought that face in the photograph looked familiar." Ennis went back into the cabin, Jack right behind him. Ennis picked up the family photo and looked real careful at the boy standing next to his dad. "I thought it looked familiar. That is Don next to my daddy."

"Looks like the Del Mar family tree just grew." Jack smiled as Ennis glared at him. "Ennis don't ya see this is good news. You done told me Don was being pretty nice to ya, gave ya a bonus. Gave ya time off and let you use his cabin. Now ya know why, he was helpin kin."

"But why didn't he never tell me?" Ennis said sadly. Jack knew that it bothered Ennis that his brother and sister abandoned him once he turned nineteen. That he was basically all alone in the world until they found each other on Brokeback. Now that he has found an uncle he didn't know about before this opened some doors for Ennis.

"Maybe he didn't know how. You best have a talk with him when you get back."

"I can't let him know I know." Ennis blurted out.

"Why not? Ennis I think Don Wroe left this stuff in this cabin on purpose. He knew you'd find em. Well he didn't know that I would find em, but what does that matter now. The truth is you've got an uncle. You gotta let him know you know. Ask him what you want to."

"I gotta think on this Jack."

They had a few more days coming to them at the cabin and they both decided to let Don Wroe situation drop for now. Instead they continued to enjoy each other's company.

On the last day as they were packing up. Ennis decided to bring the letter with him.

"Well bud," Ennis sighed, "Guess I'll see ya in a few months."

"Yeah," Jack matched Ennis sigh, "But at least ya got something ta go home to, let me know what happens with you and yer uncle."

Ennis nodded and they wrapped their arms around each other, breathed the other's scent into memory. Jack whispered into Ennis' ear "Just gotta say it before we go, I still want a cow and calf operation, Ennis. We can really do it if you just give it a chance."

Ennis pulled back and instead of saying no he kissed Jack instead and got into his truck and drove off, pulling the horse trailer behind.

After the dust cleared Jack had a strange feeling of hope surge through him. That maybe one day Ennis might tell him 'yes' to that sweet life. With a smile on his face Jack started his truck up and drove off, following the trail set by Ennis a moment before. He started whistling a happy tune as he set his truck towards points south.

Ennis drove his truck up the drive to the Triple W ranch. He could see Don Wroe's truck was there. After he got the horses settled he went into the office.

"Ennis! I didn't think you were due back till tomorrow." Don looked up from his desk when Ennis came in.

"Well I figured I'd best get the horses settled then see if ya needed me."

"Well that's real nice but why don't you go on home and rest up. You must be tired from your trip. How did things go up at the cabin? Did ya bring yer friend along?"

"The cabin was real nice, yea my friend Jack came on up from Texas, we went out ridin. Um listen, Mr. Wroe." Ennis was looking down at his feet. "I didn't mean ta look at yer personal things, but Jack was looking for a spoon and found these things in yer drawer and… Ennis showed Don the letter Jack had found.

"Oh, sit down Ennis." Don offered Ennis a cup of coffee. Ennis shook his head, but Don got himself a cup. "Tell you the truth I was hoping you'd find it. I've been meaning to tell you the truth, Ennis, ever since you started working here, but everytime I opened my mouth I couldn't get the words to come out. I know you must have lots of questions."

Ennis looked up at him, hurt in his eyes. "You and my daddy are brothers?"

"Well half brothers actually. See him and me have the same ma. After my daddy died my ma met his daddy and they got married. Me and his daddy never did see eye to eye, so when I got old enough I left. I tried to keep in touch with your daddy, I was at his wedding to yer mamma. We kept in touch on and off. I was working at ranches, driving trucks. I was all over these here United States. I did come home after you were born, Ennis. Met KE and Ellen and even got ta hold ya. But I never did stay in one place too long, then the army got me. Finally got married after I got back and we settled in California for a few years, I was still driving trucks, it wasn't until a few years after yer ma and daddy died in that car accident that I found out about it. I tried to find ya but you all had moved on. I came back to Wyoming, this was my home after all. I bought the ranch and never gave up hope that maybe one day I'd find one of you kids and lo and behold ya done found me, Ennis." Don came over to Ennis and saw the tears in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to pull Ennis into a hug. "Sure am glad I found you nephew."

"Uncle Don." Ennis whispered into Don's shirt, his muffled voice trying out the new name.

"Sure am glad we found each other. Just goes to prove never to give up hope. That if you really want something bad enough sometimes things can work out. And they sure worked out for us. I hope you'll give us a chance to get to know each other, Ennis."

That made Ennis remember Jack's parting words about the cow and calf operation. Maybe things could work out for them. If he could find an uncle he didn't even know he had, what was to say he couldn't have a sweet life too.

End.


End file.
